Lee (Auk's Chosen)
Byleun Windarus Breatson, better known as Lee, is a half-elven reluctant priest and a crew member of the Auk's Chosen. He is the Boatswain, in charge of repairing any damage to the decks, hulls, and other wooden parts of the ship. Background Lee was born in Marais, the son of a single father. Growing up, there were a particular set of bullies that hounded him endlessly. Eventually, as an adult, these bullies attacked him even more savagely than before. Without realizing what he was doing, he magically electrocuted them. Horrified at what he had done, as he had never wanted to harm anyone, he fled across the sea to Ceraxis. When he landed in Paq, he found a temple of Auk and heard the sermons. A calling in his heart lead him to believe that serving the water sphinx was destiny, and so he spent several years studying the religion. After attaining the priesthood, he was sent into an hermitage at a desert oasis in order to learn his purpose in the ministry. However, his discovery as a hermit was too great a burden for him to bear. He abandoned his hermitage and fled to Nod, hoping the vices of city life could distract him from his destiny. Traits and Abilities Lee is a half-elf; he possesses the best-looking traits of both races. He is very strong and muscular, making good use of his warhammer and chainmail in battle. Despite his reluctance to fulfill his priestly duties, he has no problem wielding divine magic in battle. He can heal his friends as easily as he can smite his foes. As a goddess of the seas and oceans, Auk is also a bringer of storms. It's this storm magic that Lee brings to the fight. Personality Lee loves a good time. He often makes light of the situation, breaking tension with a well-timed joke. He can come across as naive at times due to this. He tends to enter fits of passion (such as chasing down racers because he found them attractive) that end as easily as they start. When it comes to being a priest, he thinks of it as a monotonous chore he'd rather avoid. However, Lee is much more wise and responsible than he appears. He understands the value of religion in others and fulfills his duties regularly. He strives to protect his friends in battle, even going so far as to almost sacrifice himself to stop a water elemental the crew was struggling against. Lee gets along well with just about everyone aboard the Auk's Chosen, but finds Ekamekos' performances particularly amazing. He has been lusting after Shirtless Bill since first sight, but his affections may run deeper than even he realizes. Storyline Moments * Nod in this Life (Ep. 2) ** Lee makes the fateful choice to save Bill instead of Bill's brothers, which has colored their relationship since. ** Lee, trapped inside a water elemental that his friends are struggling against, sacrificially casts thunderwave and deals a winning amount of damage. * City of Auk (Ep. 3) ** Lee reads the final rites of Auk to a sick man, only to be surprised (but not repulsed) when the dying's children pay him a bribe for his time. ** Lee gets a chance to see Ekamekos perform the bard's greatest illusion yet. * Flight of the Manatees (Ep. 4) ** Making good use of spells and magic items, Lee is one of the three crew members who helps sink a Grey junk that was escaping Paq's docks. * The Broken Kingdoms (Ep. 5) ** The culture shock of arriving in the Broken Kingdoms - especially the cultural hatred of the gods and their followers - is almost too much for him to bear. ** Lee and Shirtless Bill have a bonding moment, as Shirtless Bill (who is Grey) translates a text in the Kuronekoshima library that Lee wanted to read. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters